


Lake Of Reverence

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Under the canvas that was the starlit sky, Eirin and Yukari take the time to immerse themselves into the life they'd constructed together..





	Lake Of Reverence

* * *

  
Yukari's eyes traversed across the skyline of the sleepy town she'd come to visit with Eirin.

The setting sun exploded with vibrant colours as the late autumn brought on its early nightfall. She was mesmerised by the scenic view of the sunset on the horizon, meeting the expansive lake the town was bordering on. It was the kind of location printed on postcards or used as promotion material outside the display windows of holiday services and Yukari could see why.

There was a comforting serenity surrounding her as she watched people go about their journeys. Some were doing what she was, being a tourist, whilst the locals were involved in their daily tasks.

Wherever one glanced, an abundance of warmth punctuated the cold air.

Trust Eirin to select such an exemplary location to spend their rare weekend off.

Yukari managed to drag her vision away from the scene when the smell of fresh coffee and honeyed pastries filtrated her senses. More prominently, the perfume her wife was wearing overtook it all as it was the scent she knew the best, the one that placated her like nothing else could.

"Enjoying the view?" Eirin asked as she placed the tray on the table and then took a seat on the opposite chair next to Yukari.

Yukari smiled in her coy mannerisms, "I was, but _this_.." she motioned with a sweep of her eyes over Eirin's form, "Is far more appealing to me".

"Well, unlike this town, I leave with you regardless" Eirin chuckled whilst assembling their drinks, "Here you go, the blend here is supposedly worth boasting about. But I'll leave that for you to decide since your addiction to caffeine is superior to mine".

"I remember a time where I wasn't so reliant on it, I'll have you know".

"Apparently the path of being a lawyer includes selling your soul to caffeine and the devil".

Yukari inhaled the fragrance of the drink when she brought it to her lips, the rich aromatic taste already forming in her mouth. As the warm liquid travelled down her throat, she instantly felt its uplifting attributes. It was both bitter and somewhat sweet, the cream light enough whilst swirling around with the coffee beans.

Eirin watched on with amusement at the glow which formed on her wife's face.

"It was a worthy trade if this is anything to go by" Yukari confirmed with a laugh, "That aside, we agreed on no work discussion for this weekend, didn't we? You're on call so before anything does happen, I want to make the most of this".

She took the doctor's hand in hers, toying with wedding ring on Eirin's finger.

Years of marriage hadn't diminished what the two women felt for one another despite the trials and hardships they had to face.

It only made their life together worth the effort considering what they had to endure and the payout was having a support system embedded in trust, devotion and love.

Eirin smiled longingly, her heart thudding rapidly at the kind of eyes her wife was making at her.

All she wanted to do was kiss Yukari but she refrained, opting to squeeze her hand in hers.

While the town appeared idyllic in every sense, the couple knew it was somewhat dated as they'd already received the heteronormative look of discomfort when they walked into the cafe holding hands. The polemic views were ingrained into the minds of some, unmoving in the face of change.

The world had yet to catch up in terms of basic human rights for same sex couples but Eirin _refused_ to let it hinder what she felt for the woman she'd lay her life on the line for.

She offered a quick kiss to the lips she was strung up on, "Sounds like an excellent plan to me, sweetheart".

Yukari revelled in the taste of her wife's lips and coffee before sinking into a comfortable stream of conversation as they indulged their eyes on each other and the piquant surroundings.

They had picked the outside seating for that very reason; the beverages and company keeping them toasty whilst the bewitching view provided a gentle heat for their yearning souls.

***

Eventually, the two had left the confines of the cafe and ventured around the lake while on a walk together.

With the crunching beneath their boots with every step, the setting gave Yukari an idea for a little game with her wife. She had a propensity to indulge their competitive streak whenever the situation allowed it.

"The stone which skips the farthest wins".

Eirin grinned, her arms wrapped around Yukari's waist, "If you're hell-bent on making this a competition, what sort of bet should be added with it?".

Yukari nibbled at Eirin's lower lip, "I do _love_ the way you think" before running her finger over the lapel of Eirin's black coat in thought, "Hm, how about..".

She leaned up enough to whisper in the doctor's ear, her low tone weaving words that were making Eirin weak in the knees. She felt one of Yukari's hand's curve around her neck, just above where her purple scarf was resting. The light caress allowed a small shudder to crawl up her body as her hands gripped Yukari's own cream coat, the brown belt in particularly that was nestled against her waist.

Eirin was glad the location they were in was devoid of any people. It was an opening around the lake which they had got to after driving around for a bit. Their car was parked on the road above and all that was illuminating them was the stream of the silver moon washing over them, making the lake appear incandescent.

She was half tempted in dragging Yukari to their car to leave her breathless with kiss after kiss.

But the idea of competing with her wife was a source of entertainment she couldn't pass up on.

Yukari finally pulled back after kissing a part of Eirin's neck that was visible, "You're looking a tad flushed, honey. Are you alright?".

"_You_ are a shameless tease, Yukari" she exhaled with a laugh, "Which will make this bet even more enjoyable once I win. As much as I love your eyes, the thought of them remaining covered whilst I'm free to touch you..".

"Eirin".

She smirked at the slight moan in the way Yukari had uttered her name, "Two can play the teasing game".

"Apparently" Yukari laughed and forced her blush to dissipate, "So, I assume we agree on the terms and bet?".

They parted from their amorous embrace when Eirin nodded and stuck her hand out.

"Deal".

Shaking on it, the two women walked to the shore line as the chilling wind picked up around them. There was a faint whistling sound made by the bare trees brushing up against each other but the eerie atmosphere did little to hinder the fun the couple were embroiled in. The scathing taunts and trash talk were dripping in humour as Yukari went first and Eirin did her best to distract her wife.

Finding a spot on the ground where her heeled boots could be balanced, Yukari scanned the area for three pebbles she could use. It was difficult to tell what she was picking up in the dark but eventually she'd selected her tools.

Eirin was a few feet away, grinning openly as Yukari threw the first pebble she'd selected from the detritus.

Unfortunately for the lawyer, the pebble did not skim the surface and plunged into the depths instantly, earning a growl from her and a snicker from her lover.

"Nice try, did Kaguya teach you how to throw?" she joked.

"Funny" Yukari glared in mock disdain before letting the second pebble fly, "This is ridiculous" she sighed as it met the same fate as the first, "Perhaps it is these stones".

"No, it's definitely not their fault _my_ wife's throwing arm is less than..capable".

Yukari looked Eirin in the eyes, "Oh, is that so? I haven't heard any complaints from you when said arm is making you scream out my name continuously for all of the delightful years we've been together".

A stutter left Eirin's mouth as she tried to think up a retort and Yukari's suggestive wink certainly wasn't helping. She suddenly felt like she had too many layers on despite the dipping temperature. Averting the woman's stare and clearing her throat was the best distraction she could think of, Yukari's gleeful expression becoming too much.

"Be that as it may, you have one try left" she reminded, "Let's see you walk the walk, Yukari" and scoffed warmly at her wife's antics.

"Gladly".

Turning to face the lake, Yukari readied her stance and took in a breath of air.

In a speed she managed to muster from the sheer determination to prove Eirin wrong, the pebble flew from her hand and skimmed over the surface of the water twice before sinking.

Her eyes lit up at the progress, "Did _that_ just happen?".

Eirin couldn't help the feeling of adoration treble at the scale of excitement on her wife's face as she walked towards her.

"It skipped twice!".

"It did indeed" Eirin nodded and kissed the tip of Yukari's nose, "Well done, darling".

"Thank you" Yukari exhaled with giddiness, "It's your turn, Eirin, good luck".

Eirin almost felt bad about what was about to occur as she plucked a pebble from the shore.

The woman knew she wouldn't need all three as she had a manifold chest of skills.

"With a bit more time and practice, you'll be able to do this".

She stepped back slightly for space, zeroed her eyes onto the water and expertly slid the pebble through the air with practiced ease.

Yukari gasped whilst watching it sail through the sky with smooth trajectory, skipping over the lake four times, each bounce steady and crisp like it was moving on its own.

The journey was mesmeric before it elegantly came to a halt and sunk beneath the surface.

Eirin then faced Yukari whilst concealing the glint in her cerulean eyes at the slight jaw drop on her wife.

Before she could say anything, the lawyer put her hand up before skulking back to the car, "_Not_ a word, Yagokoro".

Chuckling beneath her breath, Eirin quickly caught up to her lover's pace and encircled her arms around her, "I love you too".

They'd arrived back into town around 8 pm for dinner at a quaint restaurant situated near the lake given its circumference.

Yukari was berating herself for forgoing a key detail about her wife, something she had forgotten in the haze of her competitive nature and libido.

"How did I forget about the kyuudo" she groaned whilst picking at her food, "That's the equivalent of a mouse challenging a lion to a fist fight. You go to the dojo every weekend and teach classes there and yet, I failed to comprehend that factor".

"Yukari, stop dwelling on it" Eirin urged, though the delight in her tone was palpable, "I know what happens to your thoughts in the heat of the moment".

"Shush, you" Yukari laughed and took a fork of the sumptuous salmon she was eating, "Well, I suppose I deserved it. Goading you never really does end up well for me".

"I wouldn't go that far, you have very much had your moments of one upping me in the past. One would think we were rivals or leaders of different groups" Eirin smiled.

"Which is every legend and folklore to exist" Yukari added with a grin, "Apparently this town is renowned for both. There is supposed to be a land hidden away from the eyes of humans which shelters creatures of many kinds".

"Gensokyo, right?".

Yukari hummed whilst topping up Eirin's water, "Precisely. Said illusionary land was often in cohorts due to the youkai living there and the lunarians of the moon".

"You don't believe such a thing, do you?" Eirin questioned with a raise of her silver brow, "I am not outright saying such phenomenon _could_ be non-existent but the doctor and scientist side of me debates otherwise".

"As expected, but no, to answer your question. I do love the idea behind it, however" Yukari continued as Eirin took a bite of her chicken, listening intently, "You see, the leaders of the two factions were extraordinary".

Eirin smirked, "Like you and I?".

"If the shoe fits.." the lawyer said with a coy look of her own, "But yes, the two women that led their armies figured out a way to reside in the land of Gensokyo in harmony. The competition was always there between them yet it didn't hinder their respective lives. I for one, can appreciate such a sentiment. If we were constantly at each other's throats, well, where would we be?".

Eirin reached out and took a hold of Yukari's hand, tracing her thumb on the underside of Yukari's wrist. As endearing as the story was, the doctor was concerned about where her line of thinking was travelling.

The road to where they were now was strenuous at times so they often did reflect on the comforting lull they'd achieved. But Eirin did not want to build a home in the doubts and trials they had faced, so she pulled her wife out of the impeding thoughts swirling around.

"Sweetheart, you and I are nothing like what people may assume" she gently stated, "Certainly not a tall tale conjured up by the elderly of this town. You want to know what I think?".

Yukari waited for Eirin to continue, already feeling relaxed under the tender yet firm gaze.

"Despite what paths we took, despite how similar yet different we are, we'd be right _here_. All the same. It's simple to assume that everything would have been altered if certain things were said and done differently and it's perfectly natural. But I do not doubt for a second that the path we took was the one we were meant to be on. I might be a complete cynic when it comes to the supernatural or paranormal but when it's regarding meeting _you_, well, someone could sell me the supposed red string of fate and I'd buy it in a bulk".

The quiet chatter of the people around them faded away as Eirin's words registered in Yukari's heart and mind. Just the gentle urgency and the way Eirin's blue eyes were alight with nothing but conviction and honesty was enough. Her saccharine sentences were a paean to how much she honoured Yukari, how much she treasured her.

She shook her head softly and smiled at her wife, their clasped hands keeping her grounded, "I love you, do you know that?".

"I kind of hope so because I do intend on spending the rest of my life with you" Eirin grinned, revelling in the flush of pink hue on Yukari's cheeks, "I'd be happy to renew our vows by swimming around the lake under the reflection of the moon till we somehow materialised on its surface".

"You actually would, wouldn't you, darling" Yukari uttered beneath her breath, the air coming out slow under the gaze of the passionate eyes.

"_Anything_ for you, Yukari. So let's leave the legends at rest.." the doctor teased, "And create our own whilst we are here".

"Oh, what do you have in mind?".

***

They'd found themselves back at the lake.

In the same spot as their skipping stones contest but this time, in the water.

As cold as it was, their bodies were active whilst swimming around together which provided enough heat between them. Their clothes were discarded on the shore, their hair being styled up into a bun before Eirin grabbed Yukari and hauled her onto her shoulder, darting to the water. Joyous laughter rang out through the night as they were cocooned into the lake, the nightlife around them becoming alive. The outline of the trees appeared like curtains to provide cover as they continued to frolic freely without a care in the world.

It was what Eirin wanted to show her wife, that their lives together were continuously changing yet remaining the same.

Beneath the surface may lay difficulties but so long as they were by each other's side, there wasn't a current in the universe that could separate them.

Soon, the playfully excitement had diminished when Yukari reached out and invited the doctor into her arms.

"Eirin, come here" she whispered, "Please".

She wanted to hold her, close, desperately.

Eirin understood as clearly as the shine from the moon above them.

A delicate kiss led to another.

A passionate embrace paved the way for more.

A longing gaze lit the flames which had never dulled between them.

The lawyer completely lost herself to Eirin when she positioned herself in a way they were pressed together in its entirety, the flow of water being trapped.

Yukari's legs were wrapped around Eirin's hips with her arms around her wife's shoulders. She was moving slowly against Eirin as the pressure of the water kept them afloat along with the doctor's hands resting beneath her thighs, keeping the confluence of touches going.

Their soft and restrained moans joined in with the dissonance of the wildlife around them in a synthesis. It was as if the chatter of insects, the hooting of owls and light steps of whatever animals were there had imparted themselves into the scene.

It was like a lucid dream, one neither woman wanted to rouse from.

They didn't have to, not yet.

Eirin's lips danced over the side of Yukari's neck as she tasted the salinity of the water splattered against her lover's skin, sucking fervently when she felt Yukari shudder. She was relieved they were in the lake or else her knees would've given out considering how they were still rocking against each other.

The blonde's grip on her wife tightened when she clutched at her shoulder blades, calling out her name with an impassioned tone as the presage to the climax began. It made Eirin's spine tingle, the voluminous desire in Yukari's voice, feeling it as she curled her tongue down her throat. An expulsion of heat developed when their actions became refined and more charged whilst reaching their peak.

They could feel every essence of each other, like this was the first time they'd had the luxury of touching their skin and tasting the flesh whilst marking it in a capricious manner.

_This_ was how it always felt and nothing could change that.

The propitious atmosphere they often experienced had been in their favour as a result of the hard work they'd put into their marriage.

Yukari couldn't imagine the woman in her arms being anywhere else other than where she was now.

Eirin couldn't fathom the idea of not feeling the body of her wife convulsing against her and she didn't want to.

No amount of time could make that fade away.

They conveyed this heartfelt conviction when they met eyes, the darkened orbs unleashing a copious amount of understanding between them.

The act was the final straw which made their bodies yield to each other like tumbling mountains.

Small waves formed around them as they came undone, mouths parted before joining together in a deep kiss, providing air whilst taking it away; an adequate symbolism for any relationship.

They eased each other down as the excitement of their spontaneity simmered to a comforting level. The impetuous mood was overtaken by something lighter again whilst Yukari sighed out contently against her wife's lips and kissed her. She then buried her face in the crook of Eirin's shoulder like she was going to fall asleep which made the doctor smile.

"Hey, don't even think about it, we'll catch a cold if we stay out here any longer" she softly reminded and embraced her tightly.

Yukari murmured her response after a yawn, "This was _your_ brilliant idea, sweetheart, take responsibility".

"You're such a child at times, do you know that?".

"The question is, did _you_ know that before choosing to marry me?" Yukari laughed after biting Eirin's collarbone.

"I was warned by many and yet, I went ahead with it anyway" Eirin lamented with an over dramatic exhale, "Well, what's done is done and I'll have to live with that mistake" she grinned before making her way to the shoreline, swimming with one arm and using her legs primarily to get there.

Yukari enjoyed the ride, feeling the water stream around them and she wondered how it was possible for the doctor to swim so elegantly despite their position.

But then she realised it was Eirin she was talking about, the woman's imperfections appear refined.

"We're the perfect mistake, wouldn't you say?".

"That we are" Eirin smiled as her toes touched land and she walked back to shore, "I would not have us any other way, Yukari".

Yukari was on her feet now and still pressed up against Eirin, staring up at her with an adoration that couldn't be rivalled. Her hands remained on Eirin's enchanting face, illuminated by the glow of the moon which made her appear ethereal.

She stretched up to try and reach the doctor's height in a bid to deliver a tender kiss and Eirin met her halfway by lowering her head down.

"Nor would I".

They remained there, encircled around each other as the elements succumbed to the gentle scene.

Without any distractions and devoid of the judgemental eyes of the world around them.

It was the prospect which kept Eirin and Yukari steady and together, be it in an illusionary land or the modern universe, nothing could alter that.

  
_ **\- Escapism is a beautiful concept on its own but to have someone to share it with, to have someone you could disappear with took the word to a whole new level -** _


End file.
